


Plot Twist

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Surfing, Unrequited Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe in which Iker is a famous actor (that everyone believes to be straight) and Sergio is his bodyguard. When Iker plans to take a vacation to Fiji, he needs his bodyguard to accompany him. He and Sergio run into a few familiar faces on the island one of whom teaches them to surf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn't true. Only the idea is mine.  
> I'm terrible at summaries, so I hope you'll read this fic despite the terrible summary. If you enjoy, leave me a comment to let me know. xx

Sergio’s eyes welled with tears as he stared at Iker lying on the ground covered in blood. Iker clutched the stab wound in his stomach. Blood flowed over his hand. He gasped for breath as his eyes slowly closed. Sergio clamped his hand over his mouth when Iker’s body went limp and his hand slid off his stomach to the ground beneath him.

“CUT!” The director called. “That’s a wrap!”

Everyone around Sergio started to clap for the wonderful performance by Spain’s most famous actor lying on the ground pretending to be dead. Sergio sniffed and wiped his eyes. He turned away before Iker could come to him. He had been Iker’s bodyguard since he finished his first movie at age twenty-three and became famous overnight. Sergio was only nineteen then, but he was big and strong – exactly what Iker wanted in a protector. Over the years, he and Iker had become friends. Iker felt he could trust him. He regarded Sergio as his closest confidante. Sergio, who had always been something of a loner, despite his striking good looks, valued Iker, deeming him the best friend he’d ever had. Iker was such a good actor that watching scenes like the one he’d just witnessed was hard for Sergio. It was like watching Iker really die.

“You’re not even looking. Was it that bad?” Iker asked, clapping Sergio on the back.

Sergio shook his head and then turned around. He hoped Iker wouldn’t see the evidence of tears in his eyes. “It was great. It always is. You’re a great actor, Iker. I tell you all the time.”

Iker smiled. “I know you do,” he whispered. “Seeing you crying like I was really dying let me know you thought it was good.” Iker gave him a cheeky smile and walked past him to get cleaned up.

Sergio muttered a few Spanish curses under his breath before he turned to follow him. He waited outside Iker’s lavish dressing room for him to finish getting cleaned up and dressed. When Iker emerged from his dressing room in dark wash designer jeans and a black button down top, Sergio had to avert his eyes before his mouth fell open. He had been crushing on Iker for years, but Iker was straight. Any tabloid, teen magazine, or entertainment magazine would tell you that in great detail with visual aids featuring the many women he flashed around at clubs and parties. Sergio was jealous of all of those women.

“You ready, Serg?” Iker asked, grabbing Sergio’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Sergio shuddered at Iker’s touch and jerked his arm away. “Ready. Where are you off to this evening?”

Iker laughed and said, “To the wrap party, of course!”

 

Sergio blocked Iker from the prying hands of young girls screaming his name and reporters with bright flashing cameras as he guided him into the club serving as the setting for the wrap party of his action film. “Gracias, Amigo,” Iker said, squeezing Sergio’s shoulder. “Let’s get a beer!” Iker dragged Sergio to the bar and ordered two beers.

“Thanks,” Sergio said when the beers arrived and Iker handed him one.

Iker waved him off and took a swig of his beer. “So…it’s finished. Can you believe it? We’ve been working on this thing six months and I’m finally dead.”

Sergio shook his head. “I don’t think viewers are going to like that much. I don’t like it. I think you should have lived. I’m glad it’s finished though. You’ve got a well-deserved break coming.”

Iker nodded slowly and sipped his beer. “And you do as well, I guess. You’re probably anxious to get some free time away from me, right?”

Sergio looked away and nursed his beer in silence for a few moments. Being away from Iker was the last thing he wanted. He hated the times when Iker would run off to some undisclosed location for a few weeks doing who-knows-what with who knows how many women. He wanted to be able to take those vacations with him. He wanted to be the one hiding out doing who-knows-what for weeks at a time.

Sensing that Sergio was going to remain silent forever without some sort of motivation to speak, Iker took the initiative to speak again. “I think I might need you this time if you don’t mind. Do you have plans for this break?”

Sergio shook his head and said, “No, I don’t have any plans. Why do you need me?”

Iker shrugged his shoulders and looked away. “I got kind of mobbed on my last vacation. I want to be sure I’m safe, you know?”

Sergio nodded. “Sure. That’s what you pay me for, right?”

“Yeah, but…we’re friends too, right, Sergio? I mean, you’ve worked for me forever. We’ve become friends.”

“Yeah, of course,” Sergio said with a nod. He loved being friends with Iker. Even if they weren’t the type of friends that took vacations together, he loved having some kind of relationship beyond the professional.

“Well, maybe you can come along as my friend too.”

“Your other friends are busy?” Sergio asked. He hadn’t intended to sound angry, but his tone came off that way.

Iker countered with just as much anger in his tone. “What friends?” He asked. “I don’t have any real friends. I…”

Iker stopped speaking when he noticed a barely clothed young woman approaching on his left. He turned to face her much to her delight. The young blond with too much chest for the tiny shirt she was wearing and big blue eyes that could only exist with the help of contact lenses. “Hey,” she said, throwing her arm over his shoulders. “Some of my friends and I are in the VIP section and we want you to join us.”

Iker laughed and slid off his bar stool. “Well, how could I resist that invitation?” He asked, allowing the woman to take him by the hand and drag him off. He took one look back at Sergio and called, “Have some fun, Serg!”

Sergio stared longingly at the door that led to the VIP area while he sipped his beer slowly. Ten minutes after Iker had disappeared into the back room with the blond girl that made Sergio’s stomach turn, a similar girl with black hair rather than blond, approached Sergio. She slid onto the barstool Iker had vacated and trailed her hand over his arm.

Sergio shrugged her hand away. “You’re barking up the wrong tree,” he grunted without even turning to look at her.

“Oh, baby, come on,” the girl persisted.

Sergio blocked her hand when she tried to touch him again. He turned to her with a stern look on his face. “You’re _really_ barking up the wrong tree,” he insisted. “You’d have better luck if you looked more like the bartender, if you know what I mean.”

The girl processed that for a moment and then made a face like she smelled something that stunk. “Eww. That’s disgusting,” she snapped. She slid off the barstool and stomped away.

Sergio rolled his eyes and turned back to face the bar. A moment later, a familiar person slid onto the stool on Sergio’s other side. “If she’s not your type, maybe I am.”

Sergio turned to face the familiar man. Alvaro Arbeloa was a strikingly handsome, openly gay actor playing the part of Iker’s cop partner in the film that just wrapped. He was the perfect example of tall, dark, and handsome. Sergio might have been smitten with him if he hadn’t been so blinded by his love for Iker. He offered Alvaro a soft smile. “You probably are,” he admitted.

Alvaro scooted his stool closer to Sergio and slid his hand onto his thigh. “Maybe we should find a room that’s a bit more private then…”

“I don’t think so. Sorry, Arbe. You’re a great guy, but I’m kind of into someone else.”

“The costume guy, Cristiano?” Alvaro guessed. “I know what you mean. He’s a sexy little thing. I spent an interesting evening with him about a month back.”

Sergio arched an eyebrow. “He’s attractive, but not who I meant. Isn’t he around here somewhere? I saw the other costume guy, Gonzalo.”

“Yeah, he’s here, trying to hit on that producer everyone just calls, ‘Kaka.’ He’s married, I think.” Alvaro rolled his eyes. “Poor oblivious boy.”

Sergio nodded and groaned. What would Alvaro think of him if he knew he was pining for his boss, the very straight guy who was at that moment locked in a room with who knows how many women?

“Ramos!”

Sergio jumped at the sound of Iker’s voice behind him. He hopped off the stool and brushed the wrinkles from his shirt. “What? I mean, do you need something?”

“I’d like to leave now.”

“What? The party just started.”

“I don’t feel well, Ramos. Come on. You’re my bodyguard. You’re meant to protect me, not nag me about how long I’ve been in a certain place.”

Sergio’s brow furrowed. Iker was usually calm, and he rarely sniped at him. Sergio wondered if something had happened behind the closed door of the VIP room to make Iker act this way. He didn’t verbalize these wonderings, however. He merely followed Iker to the door and then protected him from the prying hands of fans until they reached the awaiting limousine.

Iker’s house was thirty minutes from the club and Sergio and Iker sat in silence for half of that before Sergio finally spoke. He was too worried to keep quite a moment longer. “Is something wrong, Iker? Did something happen at the club?”

Iker shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. I just need some relaxation, time away from this city. I’ll be glad to leave for vacation. The jet leaves day after tomorrow at ten AM. You can come, right?” Iker never turned away from the window as he spoke to Sergio.

“Yeah, of course I can. Where are you going?”

“ _We_ are going to Turtle Island in Fiji. Is that okay with you? I can change the flight plan if you’d like to go somewhere else. I don’t really care, to be honest. I just need to get away from here and that’s the most private, secluded location I could find.”

“I’ve never been to Fiji,” Sergio admitted with a soft smile.

Iker finally turned to face him. He had a bright, excited smile on his face. “I’ve been a few times. It’s stunning, Serg. The beaches and the water are so beautiful and the little villas are great. You’ll really love it.”

Sergio’s small smile widened. “I’m sure I will,” he said. He would enjoy being anywhere with Iker, but Fiji with its perfect beaches and bright blue water sounded perfect. He couldn’t wait to be there.

 

“I – I didn’t know these villas were going to be this small,” Sergio stammered.

He and Iker had just arrived at their premium “Bure” or Villa at Vonu Point on Turtle Island. It was beautiful, lavish, and totally secluded – 500 yards from the nearest villa.

“What do you mean? This place is big. It’s all open floor plan and spacious. This is a premium villa.” Iker frowned. Sergio’s disappointment depressed him.

“There’s only one bed,” Sergio said, gesturing wildly at the one bed that sat against a divider wall that separated the bed area from the living room.

Iker’s eyes widened. “Right, yeah. I forgot about that. These places are meant for couples or single people, not families, but there’s a couch. I’ll sleep there if you want me to. I’m not pretentious.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Sergio grumbled, slumping back into the living room.

“I’m sorry, Sergio,” Iker said, following after him. “Do you want me to see if another villa is available for you? I’ll pay for it. It’s no problem.”

Sergio shook his head quickly. He sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his long hair. “Why am I here, Iker? You’re in the middle of nowhere. There are only twenty-six other vacationing people on this island, plus a few staff members. Why do you need a bodyguard?”

“I don’t need a bodyguard! I brought you as a _friend_ , not a bodyguard. I wanted to get away from the fame and everything, but I didn’t want to be totally alone. You’re a good friend, Sergio.”

Sergio nodded. “Thank you, Iker. You’re a good friend too. I’m really glad you invited me here.”

Iker smiled. “Let’s do something then! Let’s go for a surf or something!”

Sergio grimaced. “I don’t know how to surf.”

Laughing, Iker said, “I’m not that great. I just learned last summer. The instructor here is really great.”

 

“GUTI!” The owner of a small surf shop called on the beach called, Ruti’s, shouted the moment Iker and Sergio stepped into his shop. When he heard the bell above the door, he turned to face his new customers. “Hello! I’m Raul. Can I help you with anything?”

“Yes, actually. I was here last year a couple of times and got some surf lessons from…”

“What, Raul?!” Suddenly, a thin tattooed shirtless blond man barged through the door from the back room. He was shouting despite the fact that his intended listener was mere feet from him.

Raul glared over at him. “These _customers_ are looking for you actually. They’re asking about lessons, though I’m not actually sure why anyone would _want_ a lesson with you.” Raul quickly turned back to Sergio and Iker. He waved his hands. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying he’s not a good surfer. He’s a great surfer, but he’ll talk your ears off. He’s so annoying.” Raul rolled his eyes.

Guti grinned and grabbed Raul’s head. “You love me anyway,” he said, kissing Raul on the lips.

Raul pulled away quickly and looked to his customers. “Sorry if that offended you guys. Guti doesn’t think before he acts.”

“I _did_ think!” Guti insisted. “These guys are obviously a couple. Why would seeing two other guys kiss offend them?”

“We’re not a couple!” Iker and Sergio exclaimed simultaneously.

Guti looked to them with wide eyes. Raul scowled at him. “It – it doesn’t bother us though,” Iker quickly offered. “Right, Serg?”

“No. I’m gay, so it doesn’t bother me. It should bother anyone, in my opinion, gay or straight.”

Guti grinned and nodded. Raul shook his head. “While I’d agree with you, you’d be surprised by the people that come in here sometimes. People have refused lessons from Guti, because of our relationship. It bothers a lot of people.”

“A lot of _assholes_ ,” Guti grunted.

“Guti, stop. People have different opinions,” Raul chastised.

Guti smiled sarcastically at Sergio and Iker. “My husband is a lot more nice and understanding than me.” Raul nodded in agreement.

“You’re married?” Iker asked.

“A year,” Raul confirmed, showing off the platinum band on his right ring finger. “We were married in our hometown. Where are you from?”

“He’s from Madrid,” Guti said, pointing to Iker. “That’s Iker Casillas, Raul. The actor.”

“I know, Guti,” Raul growled through gritted teeth. “I was trying to be polite.” Guti immediately jumped to defend himself.

Iker laughed and waved off the squabbling couple. “It’s okay. He’s right. We’re from Madrid.”

“I’m from Sevilla actually,” Sergio said.

Iker frowned. He was slightly upset that Sergio thought he didn’t know where he was from. “He lives in Madrid now though, has for years,” he said, glancing at Sergio out of the corner of his eye.

Guti glanced back and forth from Iker to Sergio. “You two _aren’t_ dating?” He asked, arching his brow.

“He’s straight,” Sergio said. “So, can we get some lessons or at least a board or something?”

“Sure, but…” Guti started.

“Shut up, Guti. Yes, of course. We can loan you a couple of boards or you can buy them and Guti will give you lessons…” Raul turned to Guti and, in a serious tone, said, “ _Without_ the prying questions about your personal lives.”

“We’ll borrow boards,” Iker said with a smile.

After explaining to Iker the charges for the boards and the lessons, Raul grabbed Guti by the arm and dragged him into the back. “What are you doing harassing those guys?” He demanded.

“I wasn’t harassing them,” Guti snapped. “I just think they would make a great couple.”

“The actor is straight, Guti. That’s going to be a bit of a problem, I think.” Raul grabbed one of their loaner boards – red with a white stripe down the center.

“Hmm. I wonder if the guy I saw him with last summer knows he’s straight. He had his tongue pretty far down his throat.”

“Guti,” Raul growled. “If he says he’s straight, he is. You better not say a word while you’re out with them.”

 

Sergio and Iker spent several hours in the water with Guti. Sergio was a natural surfer. He picked it up after his first few tries and surfed much better than Iker all afternoon. Guti took his husband’s warning seriously and kept his mouth shut about Iker’s alleged homosexuality. When he left them, he offered a lesson the following afternoon at one. Iker would be content to never bother with another surf board, but he accepted Guti’s offer, because surfing seemed to make Sergio happy.

After they left the beach, Sergio and Iker went back to their villa to shower and dress for lunch. They ate a long, but light lunch under the trees in the yard behind the villa that overlooked their private beach. After lunch, Iker suggested a hike. They hiked all over the island. Iker told stories about the many times he’d vacationed on Turtle Island, all the things he’d seen whilst hiking.

Sergio hoped Iker would speak about personal details, things that might bring them closer. They were friends, but not really close friends. Sergio longed to be more than friends, but knowing that could never be he would take what he could get. However, Iker seemed to have no interest in speaking of the personal things he did on his vacations. Sergio didn’t pry. He merely smiled and listened to Iker excitedly recite his stories for nearly five hours.

After their long hike, Sergio and Iker once again headed back to their villa to prepare for a meal. This time, they would be dining amongst other vacationing couples and friends in a large dinner party on the end of the beach. Sergio trudged into the villa before Iker and slumped down onto the couch. “I am beat,” he groaned, leaning his head back on the couch. His eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly.

Iker stared down at his beautiful, tan face – flushed from hours of hiking and glistening with sheen of sweat. He looked so beautiful that Iker wanted to throw out his straight façade to grab him and kiss him. The urge was made only worse when Sergio’s tongue rolled lazily over his bottom lip.

“You rest while I grab a shower,” Iker muttered. He practically ran to the bathroom. Iker shamefully got himself off in the shower on the thought of Sergio’s sweaty flushed skin, his full lips, and most of all his tongue sliding over his lips.

When he returned to the living room, he found Sergio asleep on the couch. He smiled and they way his eyelids fluttered slightly like he was dreaming. His mouth was turned up at the corners in a tiny little smile. His dreams must have been sweet. Iker leaned over him and squeezed his shoulder. “Serg…Sergio.”

Sergio’s eyes fluttered open and his smile widened. “Dinner time?”

Iker shook his head. “Shower time for you. Then we’ll go eat.”

Iker sat on the couch to wait for Sergio to finish his shower. When Sergio walked back into the living room, his jaw unintentionally dropped. Sergio was wearing a tight pink t-shirt, pink and light blue board shorts, and white flip flops. His long hair was still wet and hung loose at his shoulders. Iker quickly closed his mouth when Sergio glanced at him.

“What’s wrong? Is it my outfit? We’re eating on the beach, right? Isn’t this appropriate?”

Iker nodded. “Oh, yeah, it’s no, it’s fine. I’ll change to match you.” Iker stood and walked past the divider wall to get his clothes from his bag on the bed.

Sergio followed him. “You don’t have to change,” he said.

Iker looked up at him and shook his head. Sergio pulled a black elastic band from his wrist and pulled his hair back. “It’s fine. I’ll change,” Iker said, looking away from Sergio. He couldn’t watch him play with his hair – not when they were alone and in such close proximity to a bed.

Sergio walked quickly out of the room. He couldn’t stand looking at Iker anymore when he was standing so close to a bed – a bed that he could insist on sharing if he wanted to.

 

Iker and Sergio were seated at the only remaining table – a table for four. Ten minutes after they arrived and were sipping their water, a couple of guys approached them. “Iker?” A short brunette with a goofy grin and dark brown eyes spoke.

Iker looked up at him and his jaw dropped. “Cesc?” Iker immediately stood and hugged the shorter, and by the look of it, younger, man. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again,” he whispered.

“Don’t say anything about us,” Cesc whispered. “That’s my boyfriend with me.”

Iker titled his head down, so his mouth was closer to Cesc’s ear and whispered, “The guy I’m with thinks I’m straight.”

Cesc pulled away with one brow cocked, but he didn’t say a word about Iker’s confession. “Iker, this is my boyfriend, Geri. Geri, this is Iker. He and I met on the island a few years back. We made friends fast and went surfing and stuff together.”

“Gerard,” Cesc’s boyfriend said, holding his hand out to Iker. “Or you can call me, Geri, as Cesc said.” Gerard towered over Iker, but he bent to make him more comfortable. He shook Iker’s hand gently and smiled at him. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Iker had once slept with his boyfriend.

When Iker pulled his hand away, Sergio cleared his throat. “Oh!” Iker exclaimed, laughing. “Cesc, Gerard… this is my friend, and bodyguard, Sergio. Sergio, Cesc and Gerard.”

Cesc and Gerard shook hands with Sergio. “So, you two are just _friends_?” Gerard asked. “You’re not dating?”

“Iker is straight,” Sergio said. “No, we’re not seeing each other.”

Gerard nodded, but his brow was furrowed with confusion. “Oh, I just assume everyone here is a couple. This is sort of a couple’s place.” Gerard chuckled and then smiled lovingly at Cesc. “Right, baby?”

Cesc nodded and cuddled against his boyfriend’s side. “Yeah, but just friends is fine too. Do you mind if we sit with you guys actually? Apparently there are no more available tables.”

Iker and Sergio both nodded at the same time. “Please, join us,” Iker said, smiling and gesturing to the empty chairs.

 

Sergio thoroughly enjoyed dinner. He liked Iker’s small friend. He was funny and quite animated when he spoke. Cesc entertained the other three men with stories from his job as a youth football coach for FC Barcelona. Eventually friendly arguments broke out over which team was better – Sergio and Iker’s favorite, Real Madrid, or their new friend’s Barcelona. No one really won. Did anyone ever really win in arguments about Spain’s biggest rivals? In the end, the men agreed to disagree as many rival supporters often do.  Being agreeable was easy when the wine didn’t stop flowing.

Iker was surprised that Sergio seemed to have a low tolerance for the beverage. He was stumbling and slurring they left the beach party. Iker held onto him as they trudged up the hill to their villa. When they stopped at the door to the villa, Sergio muttered something about an attractive man. Sergio assumed he was speaking of Cesc, though he couldn’t really understand his drunken slurs. Cesc and Sergio seemed to hit it off at dinner. Sergio had a permanent grin plastered on his face each time Cesc spoke. Iker would never admit it, but he found himself slightly jealous of Sergio’s attraction to Cesc.

Iker let go of Sergio long enough to open the door. Sergio wobbled on his feet and stumbled into Iker. “Watch it, Gitano,” Iker said, holding him up and kicking the door open. “Come on. It’s time to sleep. You gotta sleep this off.” Iker dragged Sergio into the villa to the couch. “To be so big, you sure are a lightweight with the vino,” Iker groaned.

When they reached the side of the couch, Iker tripped over one of Sergio’s bags that was unseen in the dark of the room. He fell, with Sergio beneath him, onto the couch. Sergio giggled. “What’re you doin’?” He muttered.

“I – I fell,” Iker stuttered. He found himself staring at Sergio’s lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. He had wanted to kiss those plump lips all night, all weekend. In this position – lying on top of Sergio, feeling his chest rise and fall, listening to his heart beat – he didn’t think he could resist any longer.

Sergio raised his hand and rested it on Iker’s cheek. “Whass wrong?”

Iker turned his face away. He couldn’t do it. Sergio thought he was straight. Everyone besides his very few partners thought he was straight. He couldn’t. Things would be awkward in the morning.

Sergio caressed Iker’s cheek lazily. Iker turned his head to look at him again. Sergio was drunk. Sergio was _really_ drunk. He probably wouldn’t even remember kissing him. He could do it. He could kiss him. He could kiss him just once. Iker stared down into Sergio’s eyes. Sergio blinked several times. Iker leaned in slowly. He could feel Sergio’s breath on his lips.

A knock at the open villa door made Iker jolt and jump up. He stumbled up from the couch.  Cesc was standing in the doorway. Iker rushed over, shoved Cesc out, stepped out with him, and shut the door behind them. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you alone a few minutes. What are _you_ doing here? Did I interrupt something? I thought Sergio thought you were straight.”

“He does. He’s drunk. I…”

“You were gonna take advantage of him?” Cesc cocked his brow.

“No, Cesc! I was helping him to the couch and we fell.”

“Mm hmm. That’s what they all say.”

“Stop it. That’s what happened. Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Talking to some guy we met surfing this morning.”

“Sounds like a solid relationship. You’re both talking to other guys when you could be in bed.”

“That guy’s straight. He’s here with his wife for their anniversary. They’re talking business. Geri’s an accountant. That guy needs an accountant.”

“Congratulations to Geri. I still don’t really understand why you’re here. I don’t need a youth football coach and you have an accountant, so we can’t pick up where we left off the last time we saw each other.”

Cesc frowned and stared down at the ground. “I really just wanted to talk for a minute. We didn’t really catch up earlier, because you were in Straight Mode.” Cesc turned his wide, innocent eyes to Iker.

Iker looked away. He couldn’t resist a pair of innocent eyes. “I’ve been good, Cesc. How have you been?”

“I’m good. Why are you still pretending? Why are you still coming here to get away and indulge your real feelings?  You should get a real man in your real life instead of coming here and hoping…” Cesc paused when Iker’s head whipped up. “Have you seen…?”

“No!” Iker snapped. “I haven’t. I’m here to relax. I’m not hoping to see…Forget it. I need to get a shower and get to bed, Cesc. I’m here a while. Maybe we’ll run into each other again.” Iker turned and grabbed the door handle.

Cesc grabbed Iker’s wrist and gave him a gentle tug. Iker turned and Cesc was pressed against him. He pushed him against the door and pressed his lips to Iker’s. A small voice in the back of Iker’s mind told him to push Cesc away, to tell him to go back to his boyfriend, but he’d been alone too long. He threaded his fingers into Cesc’s hair and kissed him back.

Cesc knew he shouldn’t be kissing him. He shouldn’t even be there with him when Gerard was awaiting his return, but it didn’t stop him. He had felt an instant connection to Iker and they hadn’t seen each other in over a year. He missed him. He missed touching him and feeling his touch. He let his hands roam underneath Iker’s shirt, over the flat muscles of his stomach.

Iker was so lonely and desperate for a man’s touch and affection that he let Cesc blow him right there against the door. He felt guilty as soon as Cesc pulled away. He quickly pulled up his pants. “You should probably go, Cesc,” he said, shooing him off. He knew he would never be able to look Cesc’s accountant boyfriend in the eye again. He hoped they wouldn’t meet again.

“I don’t love him,” Cesc said. “My father set us up. This vacation is our one last shot at trying to be happy together. It’s not working. Say the word and I’ll stay with you. Say…”

“Cesc, this shouldn’t have happened. You…”

“I don’t love him, Iker. I…” Cesc paused when he caught Iker’s eyes. His face fell. “I don’t love Geri, but you…you love him. You love Sergio, don’t you?”

Iker turned away quickly. That action, of course, answered Cesc’s question.

“He loves you too, you know?”

Iker’s head jerked in Cesc’s direction. “No, he doesn’t. He thinks I’m straight. He…”

“He loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you, the way he steals glances at you when you’re not paying attention to him which is far too often for his liking, because he craves your attention. His eyes light up when you so much as offer him a smile. He loves you, but he’s not going to wait for a _straight_ guy forever. You better open up to him soon.”

“So he can hate me for lying to him? I don’t think so. Thanks for the advice, Cesc, and…”

“Thanks for the blowjob,” Cesc finished. “Yeah, no problem. That’s what I’m good for.”

Iker sighed and grabbed Cesc’s wrist. “You’re good for more than that, Cesc. I just can’t…”

Cesc nodded. “I know, but if you have to blow me off at least take my advice. Sergio needs to know you’re gay soon.”

 

Iker awoke the next morning without the ache of a hangover. In fact, he was quite clear-headed. He had decided the night before that his days in hiding were over. He was going to reveal his true sexuality and his feelings to Sergio. He was going to explain all of the times he had stormed out of a party (including the wrap party) angry or upset. He was fed up with pretending to be something he wasn’t, pretending to be interested in the many women that dragged him off into VIP rooms. He pretended for a living. He didn’t want to do it in his personal life as well. Not anymore.

Iker showered and ordered breakfast. When the food arrived, he arranged it neatly on a small table for two in front of the large corner windows in the back of the villa. The windows had a view of the sea below. Iker thought it would be a lovely atmosphere for breakfast. He only hoped Sergio would feel like eating. He would certainly be hung over. Iker included two pain pills with Sergio’s drinks – orange juice and coffee.

Sergio was curled up on the couch on his left side with his hands tucked under his chin. He was covered to his hip with the light blanket Iker had laid over him the night before. His shirt had hitched up during the night. A small strip of his tan stomach was visible. Iker gulped at the sight of Sergio’s most scandalous tattoo peeking out from under his boxers. Iker wanted to touch it, trace it with his fingertips (or his tongue), kiss it… follow it under the waistband of his boxers and…

Iker shook his head quickly, trying to shake away his racy thoughts. He gently shook Sergio’s shoulder. “Serg!” He hissed. “Serg! Wake up. Breakfast! Serg!”

“Huh?” Sergio groaned and rubbed his eyes. “My head hurts.”

“I know. I got you some pain pills and breakfast. Come on.”

“No. Just leave me. I don’t want to get up.” Sergio rolled onto his side away from Iker.

“Come on,” Iker said, raking his fingers through Sergio’s hair. “I’ve got all your favorite food for breakfast. Fruit and a vegetable omelet. We’ve got a surfing lesson at one too, remember?”

“ Cancel it,” Sergio groaned, covering his head with his arms.

“No. Come on.” Iker grabbed Sergio’s arm and dragged him off the couch.

Sergio ate grudgingly and then slumped to the bathroom to take his shower. When he emerged, it was time to leave for the surf lesson. “Don’t you feel better now?” Iker asked.

“A little,” Sergio had to admit that. “I still have a headache though. I hate drinking too much wine.”

Iker chuckled softly. “You’ll be fine soon. Come on. Getting in the water will do you some good. It always makes me feel better.”

 

“Hola!” Raul greeted Sergio and Iker as soon as they stepped into his shop. “How are you guys this afternoon?”

Iker smiled, and replied on Sergio’s behalf, “We’re good.”

“Hung over,” Sergio grumbled.

Raul laughed and nodded. “That tends to happen when you’re on vacation.”

“He can’t hold his liquor,” Iker joked. He nudged Sergio’s arm with his elbow. Sergio rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Raul just laughed and asked, “Are you guys here for Guti?”

“Yeah, we have another lesson today,” Sergio replied.

Raul turned his head and shouted for his partner. “Guti is in the back waxing some boards,” he explained when he turned back to face Sergio and Iker. “You guys have a lesson at two, right? Did you come by early to buy something or ask questions?”

Iker shook his head. “No. We have a lesson at one.”

“What?!”  Guti entered the shop in his signature way – shouting at Raul. “Oh! Sergio! Iker! Hola, amigos!” Guti winked at Sergio and Iker before he moved to Raul’s side and slid his arm around his waist.

“Guti, you double booked,” Raul snapped. “They’re here for the one o’ clock appointment.”

“Oh, what?” Guti exaggerated disbelief. “Let me see.” Guti swiveled the computer monitor to face him and tapped on the keyboard. “Oh, no. I have you guys down for two.” He turned the monitor toward Sergio and Iker. “Did I accidentally say one yesterday?”

Iker nodded. “Yes, I remember. You said one.”

Guti grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. Raul pulled the monitor back to its original position. “I apologize. Guti is forgetful. Can you make the two or would you want me to reschedule for you?”

“No, we can make it,” Iker said.

“Sorry, guys,” Guti reiterated his apology. “Oh, here’s my one o’ clock now!” He announced, gesturing to the man that had just entered the shop.

Out of instinctive curiosity, Sergio and Iker turned to face the mystery novice surfer. Iker’s heart dropped to the floor as soon as he laid eyes on the man. His mouth fell open.

“Iker!” The man exclaimed.

Iker opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He looked like a fish out of water – opening and closing his mouth repetitively. Sergio stood at his side too shocked to react at all. He stared wide-eyed at the man as he walked toward Iker.

The man stopped mere inches from Iker and grabbed his face. “It’s so good to see you again,” he whispered.

Iker’s breath caught in his throat. He saw a familiar glint in his former lover’s eye. He knew what was coming, but he was helpless to do anything about it.

Sergio gasped when the man smashed his lips against Iker’s. His hands fisted Iker’s hair and he held him close.

Raul turned slowly toward Guti. An angry glare painted his well-defined facial features. “You planned this, didn’t you?” He growled through gritted teeth.

Guti titled his head down and glanced up at Raul. He tried on his best innocent smile. “It was all in the interest of true love…”

 

“Guti, I told you not to interfere,” Raul scolded as he watched the scene unfolding between the four men in his shop.

Guti shook his head. “No, no you didn’t. You told me not to say anything about Iker being gay when I was giving them their lesson. I didn’t say that. I didn’t say anything about anyone being gay. I just offered them a free second lesson today…”

“At _one_ …when you knew Iker’s former lover would be coming in for _his_ lesson!”

“I don’t even know what to say to you!” Sergio suddenly shouted.

“Sergio, I’m sorry,” Iker insisted.

“Is this your boyfriend?” David asked. “I’m sorry. I thought Iker was still single. He’s been here with guys before, but they were just friends. I didn’t mean to…”

“Who else did you come here with?!” Sergio shouted. “Does everyone else know you’re gay, but me?!”

“No, Serg. It’s not like that. It’s…”

“I don’t care,” Sergio spat. He stormed out of Ruti’s without another word or so much as a glance back at Iker.

Iker stood stunned for a moment. David reached out to touch Iker’s shoulder. Iker recoiled. “I’m sorry, Iker. I really thought…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Iker dismissed David’s second time to touch him. He waved him off and stormed out of the shop.

Raul turned to Guti and scowled. “So much for your true love. This guy’s left standing here while his lover ran off after his friend.”

Guti shook his head and made a face at Raul. “How did I marry someone so dim? He’s going after his true love. This guy’s just a summer fling. That guy he thinks is just a friend is crazy about him, and he’s just as crazy about his so-called friend.”

 

Sergio slammed the door to the villa so hard he thought the wood might split. His hands were shaking when he buried his face in them after plopping onto the couch. So many thoughts were running through his mind. The man he thought was straight, but had still been so hopelessly in love with was now gay. Really gay. This wasn’t one of his dreams, or even one of his daydreams. He wasn’t imagining that Iker was gay to make himself feel better. He really was gay. He had just seen his lips attached to another man.

Oh, the pain of seeing that, and being so close to that. He could see the passion the other man exuded. The man had been in love with Iker, he was sure of that. Seeing that passion, that love, that longing on the man’s face and in the kiss hurt more than anything ever had in his life.

Even more than thinking maybe he was one of few that were unaware of Iker’s secret. How many people had Iker brought with him to this island? How many people knew that he was having some wild love affair here? Was he the only one that didn’t know? Was it because Iker could tell he was in love with him? Did he not feel the same way, so he was content having Sergio think he was straight?

Sergio had worked himself into a stress headache by the time Iker burst through the door. It was only a few minutes. It hadn’t taken long for the hundreds of thoughts running through his mind to overwhelm him. He rubbed the heels of his hands on his aching temples.

Iker closed the door and slowly walked around the couch. Sergio stood up and walked out of the living room. “Sergio, please…” Iker followed quickly after him. He was lucky to catch him just before he walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

“Let go of my arm, Iker,” Sergio growled.

“No, please. Let me talk.”

“Oh, now you want to talk? Now, you have something to say?! All the time that you’ve been gay, that we’ve _both_ been gay, you couldn’t find the words to express that, but _now_ you want to talk!”

Iker frowned deeply. “I was scared,” he muttered.

“Scared of what?! Don’t say you were scared of someone knowing your secret, because that guy said you’d brought other people here! Other people knew you were gay!”

“Other people I don’t really care about!” Iker shouted. He didn’t want to be harsh with Sergio, but he was tired of Sergio being the only one to yell.

“Oh, you care about me, huh? You care about me and that’s why you kept his huge secret from me? You hid a huge part of yourself, because you _care about me_?!”

“Yes! Damn it, Serg. I’m in love with you, but, but you think I’m straight. You _thought_ I was straight. You wouldn’t love me back. I couldn’t handle that rejection. It was easier to keep the secret. Not that it was really _easy_. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done – trying to keep that from you. I wanted to tell you all the time. I wanted to tell you every time I ran off with those girls. The look on your face. I…”

Sergio closed his eyes and looked away. He couldn’t bear to see the tears forming in Iker’s eyes. He couldn’t handle that truly sorry, regretful tone of his voice. He wanted to stay angry. Anger was an easy emotion.

“Sese, please…”

Iker only used that name for Sergio when he was upset and needed comforting. He knew Sergio couldn’t resist it. He would want to hold him. He would _have_ to hold him.

Sergio didn’t hold him, but he did squeeze his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you just tell me? Come on, Iker. I wouldn’t have judged you. I – I’m in love with you. Did you mean that? I mean, are you really in love with me?”

“More in love with you than I’ve ever been. You’re just… perfect, Sese. You’re always there for me.”

“That’s my job.”

Iker’s mouth dropped. “Oh – Oh, well…”

“I – I didn’t mean that.” Finally, Sergio held him. He pulled in and pressed his face to his neck. Iker smelled so good – spicy and sweet like the cologne Sergio bought him for Christmas.

Iker wrapped his arms around Sergio’s back and squeezed him tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.” Iker’s mouth was moving against Sergio’s neck.

Sergio could not help being aroused by that feeling. “I forgive you,” he whispered. His lips brushed over Iker’s ear.

Iker pulled back and pressed his lips to Sergio’s. Sergio’s lips were as soft as they looked, as soft as Iker imagined they would be. After a few moments, Iker slid his tongue over his lips, begging entrance to his mouth. Sergio obliged and they shared a slow, deep kiss. Their hands found their way to one another’s hair. They held tight now allowing the other to pull away.

Eventually, they stumbled back to the bed. They didn’t make love, but they touched every inch of each other, memorizing the way the other felt. They took turns on top of each other, running their hands and tongues over each other’s bodies. In the end, they were both completely satisfied with not going all the way.

They lay naked in each other’s arms and discussed all the revelations of the day. Iker told him about every time he’d been here, who had come with him, who he’d seen. He left out the details of the sex, but he disclosed everything else. Sergio in turn disclosed everything about his feelings. He told him about all the times he’d longed for him, what the looks he gave him when he went off with girls really mean, and most importantly, how much he loved him.

After several moments of silence, Iker thought Sergio was asleep. Sergio assumed Iker was as well. “I want to come out,” Iker admitted.

Sergio popped up from Iker’s chest. He braced his hand on the bed and stared down at Iker. “You don’t have to do that for me. I want to be with you, but I don’t care. I’ll hide. I just want you.”

“It’s not for you, baby. I want to. I don’t want to pretend anymore. It kills me. Every time I have to pretend to be with some woman, I hate it. I want to be with you, and I want everyone to know I’m with you.”


End file.
